Konoha no Kaiju
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Naruto x Fem!Sasuke. Naruto felt being decieved by everyone and decided to take another route. He lost his trust in almost everyone, and wants to get stronger by himself. How far would he go and what about the Uchiha heiress wanting them to be more than friends? Dead fic!


**AN : Yeah everyone what's up? So, in this story, Naruto is a LOT stronger than canon due to a few details. Also, Uchiha Sayuri is born as a girl. If any of those details are.. disturbing to you, please don't read? NaruSayu and Naruto have wood release... Naturally! Also, it's kind of a spin-off the real me. Unlike the real me though, this story is more detailed I think... And it might have a bad ending... But not for the protagonist...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own anything?**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Hokage's office**

Uzumaki Naruto had a lot of hardships in his life... Scratch that! His whole life, ever since day one, or rather hour one, he became an orphaned jinchuriki who was discriminated against by pretty much everyone in the village of the hidden leaf. Little by little, his hatred grew, behind a mask of idiocy and a bright smile with a cheerfull attitude. However, a very few people knew how much pain and suffering he was hidding. One of them became a nuke-nin, the other fled the village and he barely stopped the Hokage from making her a nuke-nin, as she was his teammate and... He wanted them to be more than friends?

However, this time he was there because he was simply tired. Tired of the excuse of teachers he had all his life, tired of being denied everything, and more importantly, tired of the fact that EVERYONE HE KNOWS think that he's an idiot. Him, an idiot? Hah, if they were in his shoes, they'd be all dead but his only true friend, who told him that she wanted them to be more than a couple of best friends, than mere teammates, she used her Shaingan to tell him everything, how her feelings toward him were always genine, but she told him why she must kill her brother before anything happens.

Naruto had the worst fight in his life with her, the problem was that her parting words would haunt him forever, or until he finds her again, hopefully single? The truth was that she never belittled him whenever they were alone, and despite the fact that they sparred a million time, and he almost never got a single win, she still helped him by pointing the weaknesses he had. Then Itachi, her older brother happened, and now Naruto swore to rip the rogue Uchiha, Orochimaru, and each and everyone affiliated with the Akatsuki to shreds...

They took his most precious person, his first friend, his truest friend, they corrupted her. He realised that she did harbor a feeling he never knew what is it yet, however, he wished he'd knew. She told him that if Orochimaru is a sick and twisted individual, she'll kill him without mercy. It kinda made his day, despite the chidori to the shoulder he got...

But the one thing that made his blood boil, is that perverted hermit! He told him about the training trip. When he asked him, "What will I learn from you? Is it a cool jutsu? Is it a power boost? Is it something totally awesome, like Fuinjutsu?" His reply was, "The basics and maybe a few of everything?" Naruto palmed his forehead before he yelled at him to get the F*** out of his hospital room, and to NEVER come back until he gives him something SOLID to benefit from!

Thus he walked all the way to Tsunade. As she's the new Hokage, maybe she'll help him? After all, Kakashi wasted six months of his life, and now Jiraiya wants to waste THREE YEARS? No way in hell he's going to let that happen to him! Not before he becomes a beast at least! Sayuri's life depands on him...

Tsunade was doing her paperwork only to hear a few knocks on the door. The way it was must be something urgent. "Enter!" The blond lady said. To her surprise, Naruto got in.

"Naruto? Aren't you supposed to go with Jiraiya in a training trip?" Tsunade said in a shocked tone. Naruto however sighed before he begun...

"If I've done that, I'd return as weak and vulnerable as a baby! Sorry about it, Hokage-Baachan, but I'm NOT going to waste my life away! I'm anything but an idiot!" Naruto said calmly and seriously. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. Apart the 'Baa-chan' part, this Naruto was polar opposite than the usual one, proving that he still have something to make him the old Naruto. But the maturity, the seriousness, and the experience his now cold blue eyes showed was something way beyond his age. Tsunade wanted to know exactly what he's hiding...

"So, what's your plan?" Tsunade asked seriously and Naruto sighed, "I must know what kind of chakra nature I have before I proceed to take the next chunin exam... Solo!" Naruto declared seriously and Tsunade handed him a sheet of paper, "Channel your chakra in it. It's going to tell us what kind of elemental ninjutsu you're adapt the most at?" Naruto nodded before he did as he was told and the paper tore itself into four pieces. One became soggy, the other became white, the other turned into dust and the last merged into wood. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Tsunade's eyes widdened as she remembered something her grandfather, Hashirama showed all these years ago...

"No way! This is... Natural wood release?" Tsunade asked Naruto who grinned. "I guess I'm special Baa-chan?" His reply was seemingly smug, but there's no indication of any cockiness or arrogance in it. It was kind of.. Joy?

"Ok Gaki, why are you happy about it?" Tsunade asked Naruto who smiled, "Cause I'm related to you?" The blond Senju sighed, "Naruto, I might adopt you if you call me 'Kaa-chan' sometimes?" Naruto smiled at this. It was something really rare to see his true smile. "Okay, so, how am I supposed to train? And I guess that this white thing is definitely Yang release?"

Tsunade nodded. "It is. So, do you need any special trainer or something?" Naruto grinned at this, "Maybe? Maybe I'll go to the... Libarary and train as much as I want?" Tsunade's eyebrow was raised, "So, this is your first time?" Naruto simply sighed a sigh that bared his soul to her, "Tsunade-sama, as much as I hate to complain about my life, let's leave it at this : I don't wish it on anyone, not even the most sick, twisted and irredeemable people like Orochi-pedo-yaro!"

Tsunade was shocked by this, how bad was his life? "Let's say that I can't trust anyone currently... Everyone are going to stab me in the back the second they got a chance!" Tsunade palmed her face upon hearing that. She simply called her personal ANBU. As they entered, she told them to call for Tenzo, who was already there, and surprisingly, Kakashi and Jiraiya...

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Behind the Hokage's rock**

Naruto was laying lazily in a tree, reading a book written by Shimura Danzo about wind release and how to perfect it. He learned that the Vacuum family and Typhoon family are some really hightened Futon chakra manipulation. Naruto decided to start there. Besides, Wind amplify fire to the next level, so was water to lightning... He tried some wind, water and earth chakra manipulation exercices, and found out that the earth was his weakest, while wind is his strongest. So, he decided to start with it. Cutting a leaf in two was really hard. It took him hours of wasted chakra before he was pulled into the sewers that were his sealscapes...

 **"Oi, try using your Kage Bunshins to hasten the results. But be careful, Naruto! They might cause you to lose consciousness if you abuse it!"** Came the voice of a certain titanic fox.

 **"Thanks for the advise! So, what's your real name?"** Naruto asked the fox, deciding that he got nothing better to do anyways.

 **"Forget it! I won't tell you. You'll laugh about it, like all the other humans who seeked me only for power and nothing else!"** The Biju said. Naruto sighed in sorrow.

 **"Trust me, I won't. No, I swear to Kami-sama that I will only call you by the proper name. I mean the Ichibi is called Shukaku, right? So, what's yours?"** Naruto asked again politely. The Biju was taken back by this. This kid was the first SMART human he knew. Maybe he'll give him one shot!

 **"Call me Kurama."** The fox said to Naruto who smiled warmly.

 **"Happy to know that, Kurama is a great fitting name you know that?"** Naruto said to the fox who smirked.

 **"Don't expect me to help you or anything. You're still a lowly human to me, Naruto!"** Kurama said and Naruto smirked.

 **"And you're still the lovely fuzzy fleabag that I know and never want to trade for anything, Kurama!"** Naruto said with a grin before he walked out, leaving the fox to sleep.

 **'I guess I won't mess with his control out of spite?'** Kurama said to himself before he decided that maybe this way, his contained will be better?

* * *

It was already night by the time Naruto had done his training. Amazingly, he finally managed to cut the leaf in two. While it was a slow progress, he was making some progress at least. Calling it a day, he went back home and crashed in for the night.

The next morning, or rather dawn, he woke up. The blond rushed to the training ground behind the Hokage rock, which was reserved for the Hokage herself, and went to the waterfall. He made a few Kage Bunshins, and started working on cutting off the waterfall. After a whole hour of nothing, he decided to upgrade his chakra control, when Jiraiya arrived.

"Ohayo, Naruto. So, what's up?" Jiraiya greeted his student who glared at him.

"My blood pressure!" Naruto replied sarcasticly, "So, be quick with your words, old man!" The blond said in irritation.

"Whoa, easy there young man, I want to help you?" Jiraiya replied to the blond who snorted.

"I don't need your help. Besides, you made NO PLAN of helping me!" Naruto said with an edge in his voice.

"Well, try the waterfall walk? Maybe your control will be better?" Jiraiya said and Naruto's eyes darkened as his fury was showcased...

"Leave!" Naruto ordered Jiraiya before he yelled, "NOW!" And the Sannin realised that this Naruto is NOT the same idiot he knew... This Naruto is a beast that was absent ever since that fatefull graduation night.

Naruto decided to try the waterfall walking exercice. One time turned into ten, ten into a hundred, and a hundred turned into a thousand. Naruto was exhausted by the end, but he was happy. He felt his progress more tangible than ever. At least he'll catch her up, soon enough...

Also he realised that the Rasengan was the pinnacle of shape transformation. He realised exactly why Jiraiya wasn't going to teach him anything. He clenched his fists in anger and lividly started to punch a rock with his bare fists. When he was done, the rock was left as a few gravels at best. Naruto then walked all the way back home, then he went to sleep.

The next day, he started the waterfall cutting exercice, and surprisingly, he did it in one go. 'Closer!' He thought as he begun reading the few wind jutsus he managed to pick up...

 **Futon : Daitoppa :** A C-rank jutsu that make the user exhale a powerful breakthrough, strong enough to uproot a few trees in it's path. Proper chakra control was needed. It needs four handseals at the beginning level.

 **Futon : Reppushu :** As the name suggest, this C-rank wind release jutsu allow the user to produce a powerful gale from their palms. Great defensive jutsu. It requires the user to clap their hands together.

 **Futon : Furendan / Fudan :** As the name suggest, this C-rank wind jutsu allow the user to produce a barrage of compressed air bullets or a big air bullet and send the barrage to any direction he chooses with the right control. Needs one to three handseals.

 **Futon : Fuheki :** A C-rank jutsu that allow the user to create a small typhoon around themselves. A great defensive jutsu that requires three handseals.

 **Futon : Atsugai :** B-rank offensive jutsu. Allow the user to compress a massive amount of air in their lungs before unleashing it in the form of a small typhoon to the target. It requires one to two handseals.

 **Futon : Kazekiri :** B-rank offensive jutsu. It allows the user to lunch a bow shaped blade of wind that can cut through anything. It requires five handseals.

 **Futon : Kaze no Yaiba :** A-rank offensive jutsu that allows the user to form a blade of wind capable of cutting almost anything.

Naruto smiled as he realised the potential of those jutsus. He also realised that he can potentially augment the power of the Rasengan to the next level if he have enough control and experience with wind jutsus. He still got a LOT of time to do this he mused... To the next chunin exam at least.

* * *

It was almost a month since Naruto isolated himself from everyone else. A month of intense hard training. A month of pure hell. It wasn't rare for Naruto to sleep outdoor, out of sheer exhsaution, and that's saying something for the kid who probably had as much chakra as a Hokage...

"Damn! Only the C-rank jutsus! Okay, Maybe I should try to think for once, what am I doing wrong?" Naruto thought to himself. He then prepared himself to throw a few kage bunshins at his "enemy", only to see Kakashi appearing.

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to apologise for everything..." Kakashi begun only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Don't! Cause words means nothing to me dattebayo." Naruto said in a cold tone, "You abandoned me, plain and simple. I don't need anyone's help, I can do it on my own!" Naruto continued. Kakashi sighed at this, his student changed, and not in the good way.

"Okay, what does bother you?" Kakashi begun only for Naruto to finally snap.

"EVERYTHING!" Naruto snapped, "First I lose her to a pedophile of a snake, then I learn that I'm alone, and that even you and Ero-sennin wasted my life... Well guess who tried to help me getting stronger, huh?"

"Naruto, don't tell me that you trust the fox?" Kakashi said in a horrified tone. His face was covered, but his eye was wide and he was sweating.

"Why shouldn't I? He helped me controling my chakra, he standed with me ALL MY LIFE. He was ALWAYS honest with me, now tell me one thing : Why the hell did you pick Sayuri over me? Was it because you thought that I won't beat Neji? Guess how I beated him?" Naruto ranted again.

"A flash bomb and beated him to a pulp with a bunch of shadow clones without moving?" Kakashi asked Naruto who sighed, "This is on another story, but hey, I did that flash bomb thingy, and he got his ass handed to him because his smugness refused to prepare himself in case he can't use the Byakugan, guess who they didn't promote?"

"You! But they promoted Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked and Naruto punched a tree, his fist made it's impact.

"Yeah. Me! You know why not? Because I'm the F***** Kyubi brat!" Naruto said his voice dripping with venom. "But unlike those cowards I call friends, I'm going to Kumo, and I will fight ON MY OWN!" Naruto took his decision, "Then maybe I'll join the ANBU for a little while, you know? Killing many people, gathering a LOT of information about many kind of shaddy organizations. Besides, when I want to hide, how long did it took you to find me?"

Kakashi sighed and Naruto realised the hidden message. It took him all this time. The blond smirked, this was what hidden underneath his mask of happiness : a beast of a shinobi that might surpass all the Hokages, including Hashirama himself.

"Naruto, I always wanted to teach you some jutsus, but I never had the chance to..." Kakashi begun only for Naruto to frown and hold his hand up, "It's fine! You ditched me for Sayuri and decided that Ebisu, who hated my gut, the closet pervert, is a perfect teacher for me." Kakashi immidiately interrupted, "I was forced not to teach you. Besides, I told you about the whole enhancing your strength with chakra." Naruto growled, "Yeah right, you did. But... Did you tell me the secret of the shadow clones hax?"

"What? You mean you didn't know?" Kakashi said, his eye wide in shock and disbelief. Naruto nodded with sorrow. "Do you think anyone would tell an orphan, who have the incarnation of destruction, anything useful? Sorry but I think I better resume my training." Kakashi sighed at this. His student who once was a ball of sunshine, became hollow and damaged, maybe beyond anyone's help...

"Look, I will give you a few jutsus. The **Bunshin Daibakuha** , the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** , which works on kunais too. I hope that they'd come in handy. Also, try to combine the Kage Bunshin with wind chakra, but don't use it on a Hyuga or an Uchiha or anyone with a Dojutsu." Kakashi advised and Naruto nodded. Kakashi realised that while his student can be bribed with jutsus and ideas for new jutsus, he also lost his trust.

"So, if I combine the Rasengan with the wind chakra and the kage Bunshin, I'll have some new jutsus, huh? Great ideas Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a smile as Kakashi nodded. "By the way, Jiraiya-sama told you to train how to remain still as a stone, said he got something that's better than you think..."

Naruto nodded and resumed his training. He now had some new ideas and many new jutsus. This time, it'll be different. He decided to take a break from element manipulation and learn the two jutsus he got from Kakashi. It took him a few days to master them, as he needs to use only one handseal, even one handed, for the shurikens and the kunais to multiply to thousands. He also begun coating them in wind chakra to increase their penetration and slicing capability to the next level. He was actually able to think about a LOT of strategies based on that fact alone.

Also the Bunshin Daibakuha gave him millions of insane and twisted ideas. One of these was to transform his clones into kunais, and use the shuriken kage bunshin to throw them, then Ka-Boom! He chuckled darkly as he used this strategy. He may never use the Kibuki Fuda (Explosive Notes) again...

One last thing he got to add to his scheduel : A sword. He choose a Ninjato for now and a heavy-bladed Katana when he's older and taller. He mused that even a Ninjato with wind chakra can be a deadly weapon that can project arcs of slicing wind chakra at his enemies.

He started strategizing more and more, deciding to always analyse any move. He would need Shikamaru whenever he got a break to play shogi or go sometimes... And maybe Shino? Who knows? The blond then reminded himself to pick at least ONE defensive Suiton in case of any Katon attack... Yeah. He's going to need at least one suiton jutsu... Or three just in case.

* * *

Tsunade heaved a sigh, causing Yamato to blush, Kakashi to almost getting a nosebleed, and Jiraiya's nose to bleed, just a trickle. The busty blonde then asked the two teachers, "So let me get this strainght, Naruto refused you, outright telling to go all the way to the bottom of hell?" Jiraiya nodded grimly and Kakashi nodded. "Why am I not surprised one bit?"

"Well, at least he accepted the two jutsus I gave him..." Kakashi said and Jiraiya shook his head, "I dunno about that. I mean he just wants to do whatever he wants. Saving his teammate might be his first priority, but he knows that he really needs to get much stronger in order to do so. I honestly don't want to know what's going through his head, but this Naruto might be scarier than anyone I ever knew, including a pissed off Minato. Speaking of Minato, I don't want to know what he'll do to me in the afterlife..."

The blonde Senju remained quite. This Naruto have the right mentality for a shinobi, but he became more of a lone wolf, trusting no one, no one can figure out what he thinks. This Naruto is bad, but at least he didn't start any killing spree...

"Alright, I guess that we must find a way to earn his trust back?" Tsunade asked sarcastically. "I mean I would visit him, but I have no idea where he lives now." Tsunade grumbled. Little did she know that he was able to hear her now. Unnoticed to everyone, a Wind clone disspelled.

With Naruto...

" **Futon : Kage Bunshin** is a success it seems! I wonder who won't fall for it?" Naruto asked himself slyly before he teleported to the Hokage tower, leaving a vortex of wind behind him.

* * *

 **AN : This is a side project so expect irregular updates. Sorry!**

 **AN2 : I decided to change the name to Sayuri. While "Eagle eyes" is fitting, I find "Small lily" much more fitting. I mean, Naruto means "Big maelstrom" in japanese, or so I know? Languages are more complex than finding the right animal for this Naruto... Maybe a pack or a few packs of Nin-dino? I guess all raptors are cool... Including the I-rex.**


End file.
